Bleach Lemons: The Strawberry and the Teal Arrancar
by Giriko-99
Summary: After receiving his powers back from Kujo, Ichigo was greeted, to his surprise, by Nel. The busty Arrancar and the Strawberry were able to hit it off the moment the two reunited and are now a couple. However, sexual tension is thick in the air and the two couldn't help but give in to their desires. Rated M for mature content. Don't read if you're not old enough


A/N:

This is a Bleach lemon and my first time doing this so please forgive me if I'm not really good at placing the characters in their character mode. In fact, you'll have to forgive me if some of them appear OOC to you guys. Yes there may be moments in what you would call corny as fuck but it ain't a romance story without them. The one thing, however, is that I hope is you guys enjoying this story. I mean I would like to do this for you guys since it's fun writing these one-shot lemon stories.

Now with that out of the way, let's go on with the requests. If you guys have an idea that you want me to use for my story, leave a comment either on the Reviews Section or the PM Section. Please do include the woman Ichigo is going to be paired up along with a plot summary of what you want me to write. Don't forget that I also accept **genderbent** character requests. I didn't stutter on that one. I think that it's nice to have them around once in a while. Please feel free to drop them by.

Also I may do some threesomes but not really sure. By the way, don't send my anything that is bizarre or the like. I'm not going to do that because I believe that's plain out nasty so please keep that in mind. I'm also keen in having a Beta Reader. If you want to read my rough draft of the story and give me indications as to what I need to correct on then I'm more than happy to do it. I believe that Beta Readers are really helpful as they are the ones who tell the writers what they need to edit which equals into fantastic stories.

Anyways, let's get on with the story ne?

 **WARNING: LEMON AHEAD AND SEXUAL CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER. DO NOT READ IT UNLESS YOU ARE 18 YEARS OR OLDER. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE WARNING, DON'T COMPLAIN TO YOUR PARENTS. AFTER ALL IT'S YOUR FAULT FOR NOT READING IT.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do not own Bleach. They belong to their own respective owners not me.**

* * *

 **In Karakura High...**

Ichigo Kurosaki started to pack his books when last period bell rang. Luckily the teachers didn't give him any homework to during the long four day weekend. Reason being is because the teacher's are going to their monthly teacher's conference. What's even better is that the faculty had a meeting right after school so they kept the periods short.

Not only was he happy that he doesn't have any homework to do over break but he is happy that he got his powers back. After defeating Kujo, he was able to return to his duties as Substitute Shinigami. Also he was able to go back to Soul Society and talk to his friends he missed during the time he wasn't able to have his powers back.

So in short, Ichigo is a happy man. Anyways, as he was about to get up and leave the school, he heard someone running at him. Knowing who that is, he stepped aside letting the person run towards the door of the classroom. And sure enough, he was right. It was not other than the energetic and hormone-induced teenage boy, Asano Keigo.

"Ichigo! You're so mean in doing that to your friend!" Keigo groaned as he got up from the floor.

"What do you want Keigo? You know I'm not really in the mood for a long chat so if you have anything to say, then say it." said Ichigo.

"Man you're no fun Ichigo! Anyways, you got any plans now that we are in this mini break already?"

"Not really. Why?" Ichigo asked him.

"Since we're gonna be in this long break, I was wondering if you wanna hang out or something. You know, like going to the beach or something of that nature. Just like normal friends do."

"Hmmm. I'll think about it. Anyways, I'll see you later."

With that, Ichigo left to school and walked to his house. As he arrived to his humble two-story house, the orange haired teen unlocked the door and took his shoes off. Just as he was about to go the kitchen to get something to eat, not knowing that a guest was in house, he said out loud to hismelf,

"Man am I glad to be home from that hell hole of a place called school."

"Is that you Itsygo?!" a bubbly and innocent voice squealed happily.

Before he could react, all he saw was a green blur coming right at him. The figure tackled him on the ground causing Ichigo to groan a bit in pain from the impact he just took. Looking up, he realized that he along with the said figure were in a scandalous position. Just as he was about to get up, he saw the familiar teal tresses that were cascaded on his face making it appear like a satin waterfall and his hands were cupping some rather soft...objects. Ichigo blushed as he knew what those "soft objects" were. Regaining his composure, he asked Nel,

"N-Nel. What the hell are you doing here?"

"Mou you're so mean you know that Itysgo. Can't you at least say 'hi' or 'long time no see Nel' to me? And here I thought that you missed me." Nel lifted her head and the strawberry looked at her face as if she was about to cry. Ichigo had to do something fast or else, a misunderstanding would occur and he doesn't want that to happen at all.

"W-wait. That's not what I meant. I mean I do miss you Nel make no doubt about it. But what are you doing here in my house? I thought that you would be living in Hueco Mundo or something."

"I did but I was feeling lonely. After you left Hueco Mundo, I tried to find Dondochakka and Pesche and I was able to. But they were killed by some Adjuchas due to their heavily injured state. I was extremely mad at them for killing the only family I have left so I avenged their deaths. But even so, I was still lonely. After the War ended, I decided to stay with Queen Harribel and her Fraccion for the time being as she is now the new ruler there. Sure I had some company here and there but it wasn't the same without you or my Fraccion. So I asked her if I can live with you."

Nel smiled sadly as she remembered those fond memories of her and her Fraccion. Ichigo saw her facial expression and did what he could only do right now. That is to comfort her. He lifted his right arm and started to stroke her back trying to ease her pain. Nel smiled at the small deed and snuggled more into his muscular chest.

"So I assumed she said yes." Ichigo said to her while he's still stroking her back softly and tenderly.

"Ultimately she let me go unless if there is ever an emergency back home then I have to return but I highly doubt it. After all, Queen Harribel is a strong person so I think that she'll be fine in taking care of any threats. But anyways, she did say yes. At first she wasn't really sure as to why I would ask that request until I told her about how you saved me and my deceased friends before you stormed Hueco Mundo. She then granted the request and here I am now."

"I'm really sorry for what happened to your friends Nel. I know I can't replace them since they've been with you longer than I have. However, know that I'll take care of you to the best of my abilities. I promise you that. In fact, you can stay here for as much as you want." said Ichigo.

"Thank you Itsygo." Nel felt her soul lift up from those words. To hear the man she loves say that made her heart warm beat in joy. That's right ladies and gentlemen, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, the former Tres Espada, is in love with our resident strawberry hero.

"Oh shit I completely forgot about the food!" just as Ichigo was about to go towards the kitchen, he paused for a minute. He knew that he couldn't finish the heated lunch by himself and he knew that Nel might be hungry now that she is in a gigai. Being the gentleman he is, he asked her,

"Wanna join me for some lunch?"

"Sure thing." Nel beamed at the idea for she too was also hungry.

So the two got up from the floor and went to the kitchen to eat some lunch. While they were eating, Ichigo couldn't help but take a few glances at the teal haired bombshell that is Nel. She grew to be a fine young woman with those toned and shapely womanly curves that would make any man go crazy, even if they have a control over there own hormones. She wore a skin-tight green shirt, which accentuates her busty chest, with a large purple star decorated at the center. Along with that outfit were some jeans showing her toned and luscious hips. What's surprising is that she didn't sport the maroon horizontal stripe across her face but even without that, she is still drop dead gorgeous. In short, she is a woman to behold as a goddess.

But Ichigo wasn't the only one. Nel too has an attraction to the resident strawberry. He is what many women, whether from Soul Society or the Living World, would call a Greek god incarnate. He has what many men would kill for and what every woman desires in a man: a handsome face along with delicious looking muscles. Nel blushed heavily the more she kept glancing at Ichigo and the same could be said to our strawberry hero.

However, his handsomeness is just a bonus. The sole reason is his gold of heart personality. While he may be a Shinigami and her being an Arrancar, he still helped those who are in need and not turn his back to them regardless if they are friend or foe. He cares for those close to him and fights to protect them to make sure no harm falls upon them no matter what and would gladly put his life on the line if the situation demands it.

What evidence is there to prove it? Well one fine example would be him saving her and her Fraccion from the Guardians of the Menos Forest. Nel even heard from Harribel that he was also the one that stormed Hueco Mundo just to rescue Inoue Orihime. Even if it was just one woman, he still goes out of his way to take her back from the clutches of Aizen. To her she respected that much to

But aside from the two stealing glances at each other, they enjoyed each other's company immensely. They talked on what they were doing during their free time and their favorite hobbies. Nel was quite surprised that he was still able to focus and complete his school work while being on top of his Shinigami duties. Likewise, Ichigo was quite astonished that Nel liked to do anything artistic along with enjoying the beautiful scenery that the Living World has to offer. She also liked to try out exotic clothes and also learn about different cultures. Plus he was also surprised that Nel was able to revert permanently back to her original adult form thanks to Kisuke healing her mask.

Just as they were done eating, he could hear the familiar voice belonging to his dad. Ichigo didn't like this because Isshin would always try and catch Ichigo off guard whenever he can. He would call it "training" while the strawberry called it "annoyance". And as always, Isshin did just that.

"Welcome home Ichigo!"

Isshin went past Nel as he charged up towards his son ready to knock him off his feet. The green haired woman could only watch as he extended his arm ready to give Ichigo a well proper punch towards the face. However, Ichigo's quick reflexes kicked in. Ducking from the attack, he placed a well aimed punch right at the chest and gave him an uppercut to finish the job.

"Damn it goat-face! Can't you greet your son normally as any parent would do?! Not something like this!" Ichigo yelled towards his dad who was getting himself up from the floor.

"My son you have gotten better at this! Surely you have surpassed me and it seems that I have nothing left to teach you." the man then turned towards the busty woman who was just witnessing the father-son bonding time. Isshin smiled and Ichigo knew what that meant.

"Masaki! Our beloved first-born prude of a son has brought a young woman home and became a man! This means that we have a third daughter along with our grandchildren we have always dreamed of! Oh how I wished you would be able to meet our third daughter my dear!" Isshin cried as he ran towards the poster of his deceased wife.

"It's not like that dammit! Get your head out of the gutter!" Ichigo bonked him on the head creating a bump in the process. But it didn't deter Isshin from clasping the hands of the woman he "brought" home.

"Oh thank you miss for coming to our humble abode. As you know, I was worried that Ichigo had no interest in women the moment he entered in high school so I assumed the worst. Thankfully, it was proven to be true and so I thank you once again."

"N-no problem sir." that was the only reply Nel could only muster.

"The hell does that suppose to mean oyaji?! And as you can see, she is already uncomfortable as it is so please let go of her hands." Ichigo could feel the incoming headache approaching as he hates it whenever his dad jumps to the wrong conclusion. He started being like the moment Rukia started to come over to his house for a temporary stay. It always nerved him as Isshin would always ask his son if he did, quote unquote, the deed to Rukia.

"My son! How rude of you to not introduce my future third daughter to me and here I thought that I taught some manners into you."

"Well sorry if I wasn't able to due to the fact that you tried to hit me in the face. But anyways, her name is Neliel Tu Odelschwanck. Call her Nel for short."

"Ah I see. You surely did snaggle one fine lady if you ask me. Not to mention, she does have a nice body to boot..." that comment earned him a punch to the face causing him to crumple on the floor.

"Jeez this is such a pain in the ass. Sorry Nel. I didn't wish to have you see something like this while you're staying." Ichigo apologized to the busty woman.

"(Giggles) Oh you don't have to apologize. In fact, I find it cute that you and your father bond together like this." Nel giggled and smiled causing Ichigo to blush. Now this wasn't because of the embarrassment. Rather, it made his heart beat a bit faster as that smile really suited her well. Isshin got up from the floor and asked her,

"Anyways Nel-chan...do you have a place to stay for the time being?"

"Not really sir. Urahara-san was the one that sent me here since I wanted to know where Ichigo is currently living."

"Hmmm alright then. Since you clearly don't have a place to stay, why not live with us?"

"A-are you sure sir? I mean, wouldn't I be a bother to you and your family?" Nel was really surprised that Ichigo's dad allowed her to stay. Ichigo too was also surprised. Then again, he would probably say along the lines of him getting to know his "third daughter" or something of the like.

And sure enough, Ichigo's assumption was correct.

"Nonsense my dear. You can stay here for as long as you like. Plus, now that I have a new daughter added to the family, it would be nice if I get to know you better. Plus, the girls would probably like to have another sister around the house."

"T-thank you s-sir. I promise I'll repay you for letting me stay here."

"Ah don't worry about it. Oh and please call me 'dad' or 'oyaji'. None of this 'sir' business. I'm not really the one for formalities."

Nel smiled while Ichigo shook his head at the interaction between the two. Chuckling, the Kurosaki family head told Nel to go ahead and find a room that she is comfortable being in. As Nel departed, Isshin placed a hand on his son's shoulder. Gone was the carefree and go-lucky dad persona and replaced by a more serious one at hand.

"An Arrancar eh? An exotic choice if you ask me." Isshin said causing Ichigo to blush.

"H-how did you know?"

"She did a good job in hiding her reaitsu even though she is in a gigai. But just because she in that faux body doesn't mean it covers her reiatsu 100%. I can still feel tiny pockets here and there just enough for me to tell who she is. And judging by the way you looked and blushed at her, I can say that you definitely liking her."

"Come on dad. We aren't in that type of a relationship and we are merely just friends."

" _Besides, it's not like we are head over heels for each other. I mean I haven't even known her completely just yet..._ " Ichigo mused.

"Mmhmm whatever you say. Anyways, when did you two meet?" asked Isshin.

So Ichigo told his dad about the time he along with his friends stormed into Hueco Mundo and how he along with his friends met her along with her Fraccion. After explaining it to him in detail, Isshin then said to him,

"Wow. Didn't know that she was part of Aizen's army and an Espada no less. Well anyways, let's keep this conversation between ourselves okay?"

"Sure thing dad. By the way, where are Yuzu and Karin?" asked Ichigo.

"Well Karin is playing soccer with her team right now and Yuzu is with her friends in the mall. Now that you brought the two up, if they do ask who she is, just make up a background story. They're quite young to understand the business the two of us are involved in."

"I'll just say that she's a pen-pal from the states. Does that sound good?" asked Ichigo.

"Sure thing. Now go have fun with your girlfriend. I have some business to catch up."

Ichigo was about to retort but his dad already left to his study. Sighing in defeat, he went upstairs to find where Nel decided to sleep and all that. He was quite surprised to see her in his room. Then again, he couldn't let her sleep in the living as it would be rude to do that. But as you all know, being the prude he is, he couldn't help but feel nervous. To have a girl in the same room as you is a big no no. Especially if they are not dating or even having romantic feelings to each other.

Sure it may be every guy's dream to have a hot babe in your room but as you know, Ichigo isn't the typical male who thinks with his dick and hormones all the time.

" **Ya know Kingy that's nothing but a bunch of bullshit if you ask me.** " said his Inner Hollow as he picked up what his landlord is thinking in his mind.

" _Get away from me you evil spirit._ "

" **No can do. By the way, why aren't you banging that nice hot piece of ass already? You know that you're old man is clamoring you about getting a woman and also having some grand kids. Plus you know that I don't want you to die without getting laid get me?** " said Hichigo.

" _Why are you so adamant about me getting laid? For heaven's sake I've barely known Nel for my entire life other than her likes and dislikes. Plus we are friends nothing more nothing less._ "

" **Sure keep saying that to yourself ya prude of a King. Jeez do I have to point out everything to you? Look I may be a ravaging 'evil spirit' as you dub me but I can tell she likes you more than that of merely being friends.** " said Hichigo.

" _How can you be so sure about that?_ " Ichigo asked him suspiciously.

" **Well let's recount on some previous actions that you did shall we? Number one, you comforted her when she told you about how her friends died in Hueco Mundo. Two, you were the one that offered her a place to stay as she decided to stay with you. What girl would go out of their way to do that no less ask the Queen of Hueco Mundo if she can stay with you unless if there's an emergency that needs her attention? Three, she keeps on blushing whenever she looks at you so you can tell she is attracted to you both in physical appearance and personality. Do I have to name some more King?** "

" _Not really..._ "

" **Then my advice to you is to quite being a pussy, grow a pair of fucking balls, and ask her if she wants to be your girlfriend or whatever. If that doesn't work, then take my second option, which is to pin her in the bed and have your way with her. I probably bet you that she's not gonna find any man that can rock her world way better than you do. Just saying Kingy.** "

" _Argh you know that I'm not gonna rape her in bed. That's just wrong._ "

" ** _Ichigo. What this parasite is trying to say_ -**"

" **The fuck Zangetsu?!** "

" ** _Is that you're dense in picking up feelings that a woman is trying to convey to you. And as much as I hate to agree with Hichigo, he is right on that notion. I know it does take courage to ask a woman if she wants to be your beloved but sometimes it's worth taking the risk. Just have a bit of faith in yourself. Plus I think it's time to let yourself be happy for once. If you want to take this advice or not is up to you..._** "

Ichigo didn't say anything as he let Zangetsu's words sink into his brain while the two spirits cut the connection. Sighing, he continued to help out Nel with her belongings. Once they were done doing that, the green haired woman couldn't help but be concerned. Clearly she knows that something is bothering him and he's trying to figure out how to solve this problem. Knowing that she is the

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Nel asked him. Ichigo was musing for a minute until he snapped back to Nel's question.

"Oh sorry. I didn't catch what you were saying."

"I asked if you were okay Ichigo. It seems that something is bothering you."

"Oh really it isn't anything serious or for that matter. I was thinking about the assignment Ochi-sensei gave us over the weekend. Hehehe..." Ichigo lied but Nel saw right through that. Even if he can try and tell a lie, he's really bad at doing it.

"Ichigo I know that something is bothering you and I want to make sure that everything is alright. I'm here and if you ever need somebody to talk your problems over, then I'm all ears okay?"

He was touched by her words and as his brown eyes stare right straight through her hazel ones, he could see the concern and care written around it. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage to ask Nel the important question that would determine if Hichigo is correct or not.

"You said that you are all ears in case if something is bothering me correct?"

Nel nodded. She wasn't really sure where this is going but she didn't speak as he took a minute to gather up his thoughts.

"Nel I want you to answer this question honestly. It's not that I don't trust you or anything. Far from it. I just want a bit of reassurance. What are your feelings towards me?" Ichigo is now waiting for the answer that will determine whether or not he and Nel can take their little friendship to another level.

For Nel it was shock then happiness. Shocked due to the fact that he is now confessing his inner most feelings to her. Happy because now that she can confirm that Ichigo likes her, she can answer his question.

"Oh Ichigo you idiot of course I do. I should have been the one asking you but it seems that you stole my line. But just so you are aware, I do love you Ichi-kun and I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world..."

Nel then went up towards him and kissed him fully on the lips. Ichigo was shocked for a minute as he just heard her confess her feelings to him. Coming over his shock, he wrapped his arms right around the waist and kissed her more fervently. The green haired woman moaned into the kiss and decided to add a bit of tongue into the kiss making it into a hot steamy make out session.

" **Finally! Good ole Kingy right here grew a pair and confessed his feelings to her. It's about fucking time he did it or I would've taken control over his body just to drive my point to her.** "

" ** _It wouldn't be wise if you did that. I don't think Ichigo would be so happy if you go against his wishes._** "

" **Fuck that old man. Now that those two are an item, I might as well try and get every chance that I can get to make sure that Kingy gets into bed with her. After all I am his instincts incarnate and I can definitely tell that he would like to fuck her. He may never admit it publicly but you can't keep your sexual frustrations down for that long.** "

" ** _While I don't disagree with you, know that you can't really butt in his personal affairs._** "

" **He can bitch and complain for all I care but it doesn't really affect me that much. There is one thing, however, that I'm not going to tolerate. And that's him dying before getting laid.** "

" ** _(Sigh). You know it would do more harm than good._** "

" **Don't care and never will.** "

While the new couple forgot everything around them, the world didn't forget about them. Ruining the happy moment, Isshin kicked the door open and charged right at his son getting ready to punch him. However, the Kurosaki family head didn't punch his son right at the face. Rather, he watched the scene of his son making out with his future daughter-in-law. Grinning like a madman, Isshin cried manly tears as he approached the poster of Masaki saying something incoherent but along the lines of his son being a man and having grandchildren. Ichigo and Nel snapped back to reality as they could hear Isshin yelling some nonsense and Karin telling him to shut the hell up.

"Oh great. Looks like we just got spotted by my old man. Damn that guy doesn't really have the decency to knock on the door. Now he ruined the moment in our lives." Ichigo shook his head, exasperated that his father ruined the moment.

"I wouldn't be worried about our moment being ruined but rather your dad getting the wrong idea." said Nel.

"You're probably right. Well anyways, wanna go down and have some dinner?"

"Sure! I want to meet your family and get to know them better."

The two lovers then went downstairs to the kitchen and sat down in their seats. Ichigo's brow twitched as he saw his dad gave him that stupid grin making him want to pummel him to the ground.

"So Ichi-nii. It seems that you have a lot of explanation to do as oyaji over here broke into hysterics when he spotted you two doing something." Karin said to him with a straight face.

"W-well not really. Anyways, I'll introduce her to you guys. Her name is Nel and she's my pen-pal from the United States. She came here to Japan because her father got a job here." said Ichigo.

"How long is Nel-san gonna stay here?" asked Yuzu.

"She's pretty much living here permanently." said Ichigo.

"Well anyways. Since everybody is having a ball, why don't we eat dinner before it gets cold ne?"

So they said their graces before eating their dinner. It went by surprisingly well and there weren't any debates or what not. After they were done eating, Ichigo and Nel went to their room and spent the night cuddling next to each other on his bed. While they were snuggling, Ichigo had an idea of what they are going to do for the weekend. After all, it would be nice to start off the relationship with a nice first date.

"Say Nel. Wanna go to the mall tomorrow?" asked Ichigo.

"Are you asking me out on a date Ichi-kun?" Nel teased him while Ichigo shook his head at her antics.

"It sure is. And I'm taking you to the new mall that just opened up in near around our house. Wanna check it out?"

"Sure thing."

"Alright then. Good night Nel."

"Good night Ichigo."

The two cuddled next to each other and slept soundly throughout the night.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Ichigo and Nel went towards the new mall that just opened in Karakura Town. The orange haired teen wore a black hoodie, black jeans and shoes while Nel wore a cream colored blouse, black tights and black flats. As the couple walked around the mall, they noticed some people giving them stares of envy. The guys were jealous that Ichigo was able to get a hot woman like Nel and the women were envious that she snagged a handsome man as her boyfriend. They ignored the stares and continued to move on with their little date.

As they were strolling around the mall, Ichigo could see some of his classmates whispering to one another about the sight they just witnessed right now. Ichigo groaned as he knew he's gonna get a ton of question bombarded at him when he returns back from the five-day weekend.

"Is everything alright Ichi-kun?" asked Nel concerned.

"Huh? Oh yeah. Everything is alright. Nothing to be worried about." Ichigo told her making her raise her eyebrow but decided to let it go.

"Alright then. Oh Ichi-kun I want to go to that store over there."

Looking over to where Nel is staring and let me tell you, he nearly had a heart attack. The store he was staring at is nothing more than Victoria Secrets. He couldn't feel Nel drag him as he was still in shock as to why she would go there. What's even worse is that Hichigo is laughing his ass off at the reaction his landlord was giving.

" **Well Kingy. Looks like your girlfriend over here has the right idea. Care to imagine what she looked like in those _clothes_ hmmm?** " said Hichigo.

Just as he was about to retort, his mind started to flash images of her in those seductive lingerie crawling over to him and begging him to screw her senseless until she couldn't walk straight. His nose started to bleed a little as he imagines them in provocative and sensual positions making his manhood erect immediately against his jeans. Ichigo shook his head and thought of something that would calm his erect dick as it started to get a bit painful for him.

" **Well it looks like you're making some progress over there. You not denying those images is a first. Anyways, I'll see ya later.** "

As Hichigo cut the connection, one of the assistants helped Nel with choosing what type of lingerie would best fit her. Getting into the dressing room, she tried out all of them and boy did they fit her curvaceous figure real well. Getting dressed into her normal clothes, she decided to buy them along with some other womanly essentials that she would need since she is in a faux body after all.

Once Ichigo paid for her stuff, the two decided to go ahead and get some lunch. As they made their way towards the Food Court, he decided to go get some sushi and asked Nel if she wanted to have some. Nodding her head, Ichigo ordered her some as well. Once he paid for the lunch, he along with Nel sat towards a free table and started to eat.

As the two continued to eat, Ichigo heard a sensual, familiar voice to which he would rather not hear at all.

"My my strawberry-kun. It seems to me that you have already gotten out of your prudish shell and bagged a rather nice looking one. Then again, I wouldn't be so surprised as you are quite every woman's eye candy."

The orange haired scowled as he turned around. Right there, he is looking straight at no other than Yoruichi Shihoin and next to her is Kisuke Urahara.

"The hell do you want?" Ichigo asked her irritably.

"Mou you're no fun at all. Is that the way you would greet your sensei that way?" Yoruichi pouted cutely to him. Ichigo just straight up ignored her as he continued to eat his meal. The two sat next to the couple as they too started to eat. After the two were done with their lunch, the small group decided to go around the new mall.

"Yo Kisuke. Nel-chan and I are going over that perfume store over there. Sounds fine to you?" asked Yoruichi.

"Mhmm. Just don't take too long."

Kisuke handed Yoruichi his card and the two ladies went towards said department store. While they were shopping, the two men sat on the bench talking about how things are progressing in their lives.

"So are you and Yoruichi dating and what not here in this new mall?" asked Ichigo.

"Not really. Yoruichi and I were just curious to see the new mall and the stores it has to offer. Anyways, enough about that. Tell me how things are going between you and your girlfriend? I can already imagine your father's reaction the moment he saw her with you." Kisuke asked him.

"Well besides the fact that he did overreact the first time he met her, everything is going fine."

"Very good my boy! That's what I expect out of a protege like you!" Ichigo just shook his head at the shopkeeper's antics. Then after that, he placed aside his cheery nature and started to talk to him seriously.

"But just as a warning, you should be careful. Just because the Winter War was over two years ago, doesn't mean that Soul Society is just going to turn a blind eye. After all, you just got your powers back and hiding an Arrancar in your home is a serious consequence."

"I couldn't give two shits about that. If they ever try and pull a strand of hair out of her head, then they'll have to answer me." Ichigo didn't like the idea of Soul Society arresting her and executing her in front of him. He'd rather die than face something as horrific as that.

"(Sigh) Alright alright. Let's place those pessimistic thoughts aside and change the topic of conversation shall we?"

"Then what do you want to talk about?" Ichigo asked him.

"Now that you two are boyfriend and girlfriend, have you done the deed yet?" Kisuke hid his grin with his trademark fan while Ichigo blushed and scowled at that perverted question.

"No you damn pervert. What type of question is that?"

"Just so you know, I can tell the sexual tension around the air is quite...thick. You are quite good, if not better, in the battlefield, but when it comes to love, you're just a rookie."

The orange haired teen's scowl deepened as he doesn't want to hear it from him. Then again, he's right about that fact so he can't really argue there.

"You know Kisuke, we just started dating alright? I'm not ready to cross that bridge yet if Nel isn't ready. If she were, we would've done it already. For now, that is just a red flag in the dating book. Plus society frowns upon having sex before marriage." said Ichigo making Kisuke roll his eyes.

" _The younger generations are now getting prudish by the century. Can't really blame him though as it was the same thing that Soul Society taught us. Albeit, nobody paid attention to it and nobody seems to frown upon it._ " Kisuke thought before he spoke to the young teen.

"Ichigo Ichigo. Who cares what society thinks. It's not like they can meddle into your affairs so why give a crap about what they think? Yoruichi and I did it when we used to date. In fact, I believe we did it the first night we became a couple." said Kisuke.

"But what does your past love relationship have anything to do with mine?" asked the orange haired man, not following as to what he's trying to say.

"I'm just trying to say that some couples don't follow the normal pattern every couple does. Some, albeit rarely, do it after their first date or two. Some wait until marriage and some do it when they are comfortable with the person they are with. What I'm trying to say is that when it comes to dating, you don't have to follow the normal pattern or read an article about dating in the internet. Love knows no bounds or limits my dear student."

After a brief pause, Kisuke then asked him,

"Do you love her Ichigo?"

"Why yes." Ichigo replied to him.

"Are you comfortable in sharing your first time with her?"

"Yes." Ichigo was quite shocked that he was able to say it without any hesitation. Sure he may have met Nel when she was in child form during the events of the Winter War. The moment they met again, however, he felt a connection to her as if he knew her throughout his entire life. Sounds strange but it does. Is this what Kisuke meant when he said love knows no bounds?

"Then whether or not you want to do it with Nel-chan is up to you."

Ichigo decided to contemplate on that piece of advice

* * *

As the two women were picking their perfumes, more so for Nel than Yoruichi, they too were having a conversation similar to that of Ichigo's and Kisuke's.

"So Nel-chan. Tell me if you already, how should I say it, did the deed with Ichigo?" Yoruichi curiously asked her.

"What do you mean by 'doing the deed' Yoruichi-chan?" asked Nel.

"Hmm...well here's what I meant about that..."

The purple haired Flash Goddess leaned down to the teal haired beauty's ear and started to whisper to her what sex practically meant. After a few minutes, Nel's face was entirely covered in a red blush.

"Judging by that reaction, I don't think you haven't done it yet."

"Y-Yoruichi-chan. That's really embarrassing you know..." Yoruichi giggled at Nel's shy attitude.

"That display of innocence is really cute and it will drive Ichigo insane when you two are going at it like there's no tomorrow. Say do you have some rather nice _clothes_ that would get his attention?"

Nel's blushed increased at the mention of those said items. Yoruichi grinned as she stand correct on her assumption.

"So where did you get those naughty lingerie my dear Nel-chan?" asked the Flash Goddess.

"I got them from Victoria's Secrets." Nel replied to her softly. Even though Yoruichi heard her the first time, she wanted to tease her a bit.

"Say again? I couldn't hear you."

"I got them from Victoria's Secrets." Nel said a bit more loudly and her blush still hadn't dissipated from her face. Yoruichi giggled and held her hands in defense.

"Chill out Nel-chan. I heard you the first time so there's no need to get worked up. But anyways, to go to that store and buy those nice set of clothes for Ichigo? You just can't wait to mark that dense strawberry as your property eh? Talk about sexual frustration to the max."

"W-well i-it was by luck that I was able to find them. Plus I didn't know they were selling them. Is it really that bad to buy those just to catch the attention of the man I love?" Nel's blush receded as she is now getting serious with her purple haired friend.

"Easy easy. I wasn't saying that it was bad. In fact, quite the opposite. This tells me that you are ready to give a very precious gift a woman would ever do for the man they love. Don't think of it as a lewd act but rather something intimate with your lover. If you want to offer your virginity to him, then that's fine. If not then it's also fine. It's your relationship so how you want it to go is all up to you Nel-chan. Plus I'm pretty sure the moment you two are done fucking and rutting in bed, Ichigo-kun is going to make sure he takes care of you. You have a lucky boyfriend you know that?"

Nel pondered those words in her head as they finished buying their perfumes. Once Yoruichi paid, the two went out of the department store and linked up with the two men.

"Quite surprised that you were able to get out of there in twenty minutes. Was the line that long?" Kisuke said to the two.

"Pretty much. Plus how can you be so sure about that?" asked Yoruichi.

"Thank the wonders of modern technology my dears. Now then, I believe it's time to part ways and continue on our own."

"Oyaji might be worried about us. Plus it's already 4:30 P.M. so we can't really linger here for that long. Anyways, it's nice meeting you guys here." said Ichigo.

"Same here. Take care of Nel-chan okay?" Kisuke said to him.

"I know I know. Don't worry about a single thing."

The couple then separated from Kisuke and Yoruichi. As they were already out of sight, he asked her,

"So you already gave a similar talk to Nel I presume?"

"More or less. You probably did the same with Ichigo ne?" Yoruichi asked to which Kisuke nodded.

"I don't think their relationship isn't going to be that difficult. It's nice to have someone be with Ichigo every step of the way. After all, fighting all the time isn't particularly healthy for an individual. Plus it would be a nice change of pace for the boy as he is going to experience the true nature of intimate love between lovers."

"Uh huh. It's gonna take Nel a lot of effort to make that dense boy realize some things." said the purple haired woman.

"Not all relationships go smoothly and easily as we all wish it to be. As one wise man would say, love is like a tree. If you nurture it, then it would grow and bear much fruit. If you don't it withers and becomes barren. My only regret is that I wasn't able to nurture it due to my duties as a researcher and also a Twelfth Division Captain blocking any time to devote myself truly to you."

"Who says it's too late to try and rekindle a lost forgotten love? We aren't captains anymore are we?" Yoruichi asked with a smile.

"You're right on that."

"Then let's try again. Only question is do you want to?" Kisuke smiled. Right now is the only time Yoruichi is ever gonna ask that request and he's not gonna say no. He knows her way too well.

"I'd be a damn fool if I ever say no."

The two former lovers are now back together and were happy as they were once happy back in Soul Society.

* * *

 **With Ichigo and Nel...**

Arriving at the house, Ichigo and Nel didn't hear Yuzu, Karin or Isshin. Going into the kitchen, Nel spotted a note on the table. Reading it, Nel crumpled the note in her hands and threw it in the trash.

"What did it say Nel?" asked Ichigo.

"They're in some new resort that just opened in town and your father won some tickets from the lottery. Guess they left while we were in the mall. Oh and he left us some money since we don't have anything in the fridge." said Nel.

"Really? Well I'll just call a place for takeout since we just came back from the mall and I don't feel like going out. Plus it's nice to have some peace and quiet once in a while. Nothing against the old man but man do I prefer the house being quiet than being so noisy."

Nel giggled as she playfully smacked Ichigo on the shoulder. The two lovers grabbed their bags and started to figure out which one belongs to the other. Once they were done, Ichigo went to the computer and started to search for any takeout place near Karakura Town. Luckily he found a pizza place and dialed the number. He then began to say what they want for dinner. After that, the pizza place said that they will have somebody deliver the pizza over to their house in about fifteen minutes or so.

"So how long is the pizza coming to our place?" asked Nel.

"Fifteen minutes. You go take a shower first while I place our belongings in my room. Sounds fair?"

"Sure thing."

So she went to his room and picked out her house clothes. After that, she went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. While she was doing that, the orange haired teen grabbed the bags and placed them on either side of the room. His on the left and her's on the right. Just as he was done, he heard the doorbell ring. He was quite surprised that the pizza man was here already but didn't complain. The faster the food comes the better.

Opening the door, he saw the pizza delivery boy was holding two boxes containing his order.

"Is this the Kurosaki residence?" asked the delivery boy.

"Yup."

"Alright then. Here ya go sir. Oh and please sign this receipt sir."

Handing him the boxes, Ichigo gave him the money and signed his name on the receipt. Thanking him, the teen went back towards the car and drove off. Once he was out of sight, the orange haired man closed the door, went to the kitchen, and placed the food on the dining table. Just as he was done with preparing the table for the two of them, Nel came down looking refreshed as ever. And boy was Ichigo in for a real treat.

Nel is wearing a black tank top that ends down to her midriff along with shorts that end down to mid-thigh showing off her slender yet tone legs. As silly as it may ever sound, the shower made her skin glowing radiantly making her look like a goddess incarnate.

"I-Is everything alright Ichi-kun? Do I look terrible in it?" Nel asked him afraid that he may not find it suitable to her.

"O-oh nothing's wrong with the outfit. In fact, it looks way better on you Nel-chan."

"T-thank you Ichi-kun."

"Alright then. Let's eat before the pizza gets too cold ne?"

So the two said graces before they dig in. They ate in silence but they didn't mind as their company with each other is more than enough. After they ate their dinner, Ichigo headed upstairs towards the bathroom while Nel decided to go in his room and surf through the internet via his laptop. It took Nel quite a while to figure out how to operate the machine but within a few minutes, she became a whiz at it.

Not finding anything else interesting, she put the lid down and stared at the ceiling. Her mind went back to Yoruichi's words and truth be told, she was ready to give her first time to Ichigo the moment she reunites with him after quite a while. After a couple of minutes of musing, she made up her mind. Tonight, she's gonna make Ichigo's hers and whether he likes it or not, he's gonna suck it up.

" _I'm sorry Ichigo to ruin your first time, but I need this as much as you do. I just can't wait anymore_."

Nel took off her black tank top and slipped on a lacy black bra along with matching panties. Once she was set, she tossed her clothes aside, leaving her body clad in underwear. She then closed the door and hopped back to bed ready to rock his world tonight. Oh Ichigo is in for a surprise! Lucky bastard!

Speaking of which, our strawberry hero came back from the bathroom wearing nothing but a white undershirt and shorts. Looking up at the clock, he saw that the time is 11:50 P.M. Knowing Nel may be getting tired, he closed the lights in all the rooms and checked to make sure that the lights in his sisters's and dad's rooms are closed.

"Looks like everything is okay here. I'm ready to call it a day." Ichigo muttered to himself as he approached to his room. The moment he arrived, however, he spotted some light still glowing from the tiny slit of the door.

"You know Nel that you can close the lights. You don't have to wait for me since I can navigate...around...the...dark..."

Opening the door, Ichigo was at a loss for words. His brown eyes saw a sight that would forever be implanted in his head.

"Welcome Ichi-kun. Prepare yourself for a night that you won't ever forget!~"

* * *

 **Lemon time folks! If you don't wanna read it, then skip. Simple as that.**

" **Hey Kingy! Don't fuck this up okay!? I'm going over to Nel's mind to see if Gamuza-chan is ready to have some fun. See ya!** " with that Hichigo went towards to Nel's inner mind to seek out Gamuza.

Sitting on his bed is his girlfriend with her leg over the other wearing a seductive grin on her face. Getting up, she sauntered towards her target. Every step she takes, she tantalizingly swayed her hips to her orange haired boyfriend. Once she is near her boyfriend, she tenderly took his face in her hands and kissed him. Ichigo couldn't react at first because he was still processing what is happening just now and why Nel is acting this way.

Nel retracted from the kiss, pouting at him for not reciprocating her kiss.

"Ichi-kun...don't you want me?" Nel asked him softly while stroking his cheek gently with her hand.

"W-wait N-Nel. Isn't this a bit too fast? I-I mean we just started-mph!" Ichigo was cut off when Nel kissed him again. His eyes looked into her hazel ones and saw that she isn't going to listen to reason anymore. He the determination to make him hers no matter what. Wrapping his arms around her back, he kissed her back with much passion making Nel moan happily into it. When the need for oxygen became necessary, they separated from each other.

"Nel. Are you sure? There's no turning back once we do this." Even though Ichigo knew what the answer is gonna be, he just wanted to make sure.

"Ichi-kun you baka. Of course I wanted to do this. Even though we just met up yesterday, I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. To give myself to you and be yours only and for you to be mine and no one else's."

Ichigo then kissed her back and they walked back to the bed without parting their lips. Separating from each other, Nel pushed Ichigo on the bed while she seductively crawled on top of him. Taking off his shirt, she started to drool at the sight of his scarred muscular chest. She kissed and licked each of his scars tenderly and passionately making him groan in satisfaction.

"You don't have to be alone now Ichi-kun. I'm here for you and will stay by your side forever."

"Thank you Nel..."

As she was done ministering to his chest, she felt a tent forming up in his shorts. Taking off both his shorts and boxers, her eyes widened in surprise to see a nice big dick standing tall. She then took his dick into her hands and started to gently massage it. Ichigo moaned as he felt her small and soft hands doing wonders to his aching member.

"Oh you really like it eh? Don't worry, I'll do something to make you feel better. Just sit back and let me do all the work..."

Wasting no time in giving her lover some pleasure, her left hand massaged his length while her right fondled his balls gently. Ichigo's mind was fogged with pleasure as he was experiencing the best massage ever. It may be Nel's first time doing this, but with the way she is handling his member with great care made it look like as if it wasn't her first time at all.

"N-Nel. Are you sure this is your first time doing this? It looks like you had some experience first hand." Ichigo moaned out as Nel kept on pleasuring him.

"I'll take that as a compliment. But truly it's my first time. Let's just say that my source of info is from the sex stories of the Arrancar."

Ichigo didn't really care at all as he was basking in the immense pleasure his lover is giving him. While she was doing that, she spotted some precum leaking from the head of his member. She heard from countless stories that when a male does leak some precum, it means that she is doing a good job. Acting on instinct, she dipped her head down and licked the sensitive mushroom head.

"Oh Nel. That feels really good."

Grinning, the teal haired beauty then continued to lick his head while her hands kept on fondling his member. After a few licks, she then slowly slithered her tongue towards his length. She kept going back and forth, albeit slowly, from the shaft towards the head and back, licking each sensitive vein covering his erect tower tenderly.

"Damn it Nel. You're really good at this..." Ichigo moaned as he was being teased by his lover.

The teal haired beauty wanted to experiment something called a blowjob. She heard from her compatriots during her day as the Tres Espada that blowjobs where one of the most oral pleasures a woman would give to a man. Deciding to try it out, she took her mouth and engulfed his entire member. Ichigo threw his head back as she continued to bob her head up and down. However, he wanted to hold it in as he doesn't want to immediately cum so fast.

Taking this as a challenged, she fondled his balls while she used her tongue to slither around his dick like an serpent ready to squeeze a victim to death. The moment she squeezed her tongue around his dick, it was the end for him. As he released his load into her mouth, Nel savored the taste of his essence. It tasted like vanilla and made sure to never leave a single drop fall as he continued to release it into her mouth. Once Ichigo regained his senses from the heavenly climax, he saw Nel taking off her bra and underwear leaving her natural body exposed and bare only for him to see. His dick got hard again and it only made Nel giggle.

"Like what you see Ichi-kun?" Nel asked him teasingly.

"Definitely. Now I believe it's your turn my love."

Ichigo didn't waste time as he flipped her over the bed making him on top of her. She shivered in anticipation as Ichigo started to inhale the sweet scent of her teal hair. After that, he went towards her neck and started to lick it. She moaned softly as she shivered in pleasure with him licking and biting at it resulting in a hickey. The strawberry hero took his mouth off her neck and started to trail his tongue towards her breasts. She mewled as he started to suck on her pink erect nipple.

"Oh Ichi-kun~. It feels really good~. More~."

"As you wish Nel-chan."

He flicked his and twirled tongue around the left nipple while he gently tweaked the right with his fingers. He loved the taste and wanted to have some more. Nel's moans were increasing as he kept on having his way with her chest. He then wanted to feel her breasts so he started to fondle with their boobs. His big hands sunk a bit into the skin and boy did those fun bags have some nice elasticity towards them.

After he was done playing with them, he went down further south to her most sacred treasure. He was so aroused at the sight of her wet pussy that he dove right in. He started eating her out but he didn't do it so viciously. As he took a few licks here and there, he couldn't help but want some more of her sweet flavor. Nel moaned a bit more loudly at the contact of his tongue licking her wet, hot folds. While he was licking her out, his hands started to grope and fondle her boobs so that he can heighten her pleasure some more.

"Oh Ichi-kun! More! More!" Nel screamed.

Not the one to deny her wish, Ichigo parted his hands from her breasts and went down to her soaking pussy. He spread her folds out and slipped his tongue in her prompting her to buck her hips into his face. She screamed as he wagged his tongue in and around her sex. The moment he pressed his tongue up to her G-Spot, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull as she approached her squirting orgasm.

"I'M CUMMING!"

Ichigo pulled himself out, he watched her lose control of her orgasm as she squirted her love juices immensely. He couldn't help but get turned on as his dick wants to be inside her being and ravage her to no end. Once her orgasmic climax ended, Ichigo then proceeded to position his dick towards her waiting wet hole.

"You ready Nel? It's gonna hurt and there's no backing out now." Ichigo asked her.

"Put it in. I don't care if it hurts me but I want you to claim my heart, body and soul."

Nel placed her small hands onto his shoulders as she was ready to brace herself for the inevitable pleasure awaiting her. Ichigo then slipped inside her slowly placing his massive tower inch by inch. The teal haired beauty gritted her teeth as she felt her sex stretch painfully so that it can accommodate the incoming invader. Once he was fully situated inside of her, Ichigo didn't move a bit as he doesn't want to put her in too much pain. Ichigo wiped her tears and placed some small butterfly kisses just to comfort her. Even though his patience is getting thin, he wants to make sure that this night is memorable for both of them.

"G-go ahead Ichigo. I'm alright. Move."

Going with her request, he then proceeded to move slowly. As he kept on fucking her slowly, the pain started to subside in her womb. She didn't want her boyfriend to keep on going at this slow of a pace so she told him,

"Ichigo. Please go faster! I want you to ravage me!"

"Alright then. Here it goes!"

The former Tres Espada couldn't think of anything coherent as her lover started to fuck her in a moderate yet rough and hard pace. Nel, with all her strength, wrapped her arms around his neck. The two lovers kissed each other passionately as he continued to rock her world. Their tongues were clashing violently as he continued to fuck her stupidly.

As Ichigo continued to pound her missionary style, Nel could immediately feel her release coming in. Her walls tightened around his prick making him groan into the kiss. After two more thrusts, he couldn't hold it in anymore and jammed his dick all the way towards her womb, filling her up with his essence and maleness. Nel moaned as she could feel her walls milking his dick dry while she squirted a powerful torrent of her love juice. She closed her eyes as she wanted to prolong this ecstatic feeling of her lover filling her up to the brim.

The two continued to make out for a few minutes until the need for oxygen is in need. As they separated, a line of spit connected to each of their mouths making them blush a little from their heated kissing session. Even though Ichigo came already into her, he was still hard and wasn't really satisfied with just one go. Nel gave him a seductive grin and decided to tease him a bit.

"Ichi-kun you naught boy. You still haven't had enough of me yet?"

"What can I do, kanojo? One round isn't enough to satisfy me."

"That's alright Ichi-kun because I'm not content as well. Want another go?"

"Sure thing." Ichigo grinned at her.

Nel then went on her hands and knees and wagged her luscious ass to the young man. Ichigo's dick twitched painfully as she was teasing him with that seductive smile of hers. Well two can play that game. Placing his hands on her ass, he rubbed his dick at her entrance prompting Nel to groan in dissatisfaction.

"Mou don't tease me any longer Ichi-kun~. Please stick it in."

"As you wish kanojo."

He smacked her ass and slid inside her at the same time. This caused her to yelp as she felt the stinging pleasure of having her ass smacked along with his dick entering into her at the same time. Ichigo saw her face lit up in a lewd expression which prompted him to have an evil idea forming on top of his head.

"So you like to have some pain while I fuck you stupid eh? My what a masochistic girl you are. This calls for some punishment Nel-chan."

"Yes! I'm a naughty masochistic girl for having my ass smacked! Please punish me master!"

Ichigo got aroused when she called him master. Lifting her ass up with his two big hands, he smacked it as he kept on pushing inside of her deeper. As he kept on doing that, he felt his cock getting sucked in as deeper within her entire being. When he stopped smacking her ass, he could see it burn hot red. He felt so bad for doing it but at the same time, he wanted to make sure that she would have her fantasy of having her ass smacked fulfilled. The more he pushed into her, the tighter it gets. In fact he just wanted to blow his load into her waiting womb but fought the urge to do that. After all, he wanted to come at the same time as she does.

"More! Master I want more!"

"Who does this body belong to you whore?! Say it!"

"Yours! Only yours for the taking! You can have this slutty body of mine whenever you want Master! Just keep fucking me to oblivion!"

"Oh I intend to do that my dear."

The more he kept on thrusting into her, the more she screamed into ecstasy. Her pink fleshy walls were tightening around his horse size dick excreting and coating it with more of her silver love juices. Her mind went blank and her tongue lolled out of her mouth when she felt him poking at her sensitive cervix. Even though Ichigo lost his virginity to hers a couple minutes ago, he's already fucking like a champ.

The orange haired man placed his left arm around her stomach while his right hand snaked down towards her clit. When he rubbed the sensitive bud, she just lost it already. Her vaginal walls clamped tightly around his prick and the two climaxed together. When they finally calmed down and regained their senses from their respective orgasmic highs, the two lovers fell down together on the bed, exhausted from their nice love making session.

 **Lemon End. You can come out now!**

* * *

Ichigo and Nel shifted into a comfortable position and they looked into each other's eyes. After a few minutes worth of silence, the teal haired beauty decided to comment first.

"You were so good in bed Ichi-kun that I doubted that it was your first time doing this. Did sexual frustration get the better of you?"

"More like the latter. But I didn't know you were such a masochist." Ichigo commented which made Nel giggle.

"Well I like to follow the 'No pain no gain' quote. Besides, you had fun dominating me and using my body however you wished weren't you?"

Ichigo blushed making Nel giggle at his shyness. Even though they already screwed each other, he's still blushing like a virgin. Oh well.

"Let's go to sleep. I'm sure you're tired as well Nel." Ichigo pulled the covers over them and the two snuggled closely to each other.

"Sure thing Ichi-kun. Love you."

"Love you too."

The two lovers drifted to sleep dreaming about their future together for days to come.

* * *

A/N: there you guys go. Hopefully you guys liked it as this is my first Bleach one shot lemon. Anyways, I'll see you guys later. Peace out.


End file.
